


Fix You

by darkhallucinations



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Castiel is a Novak, Destiel - Freeform, M/M, Supernatural - Freeform, long chapters, second work, short first chapter kinda
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-22
Updated: 2015-04-23
Packaged: 2018-03-25 05:08:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3797893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkhallucinations/pseuds/darkhallucinations
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean Winchester works at an auto shop for a part time job, and unexpectedly meets a strange and awkward looking customer there who comes for a car wash, Castiel. Little does Dean know, Castiel only recently started going to his school, Metro Central High. The two's love oversteps their boundaries and takes them to incredible places to experience new feelings, but there is a roadblock keeping from the love to keep going on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> my second work on here and i've been wanting to write this for the longest time so hopefully you enjoy it!!!

_February, Thursday afternoon_  
“Find something new to joke about!’’ Dean laughed. His friends really had nothing better to do but joke about how much of a ladies’ man he was, but Dean honestly thought he wasn’t. Thoughts were constantly racing through Dean’s head, about the past and how he was glad about moving away from Kansas a while ago. His alcoholic father was really something he didn’t want to deal with at this point in life, high school was already stressful enough at this point.  
“I have to leave guys,” Dean said, setting down his can of pop. “My little brother needs to get picked up from study club.”  
“Always looking out for Sam, ‘Sammy needs this, Sammy needs that and this and 80 other things.” Charlie jokingly said. Charlie and Jo seemed to be Dean’s only close friends at this point in the school year, and since he moved to Illinois. Charlie put her hair behind her ear and looked up at Dean.  
“You can leave Dean, but we’re getting pizza, you’re missing out!” Jo said. Dean scoffed.  
“It’s pepperoni.” Charlie said, trying to convince him. Charlie knew that Dean’s family came first for him, not many people were like that. Too many were filled with teen angst and didn’t want to be around their siblings. Charlie was grateful that she knew him.  
“Save me some, then.” Dean said getting up from the couch and grabbing his jacket, the same leather one he always wore. He took his car keys out of his pocket and started walking out. He waved to Charlie and Jo and opened the door to Jo’s house. Her house was seemingly small and consisted of two bedrooms and bathrooms. She lived with her mom, Ellen. Ellen always had her and Jo moving around and they almost settled into Illinois at the same time Dean, his brother, and Bobby did. Dean’s house that he lived in was pretty small, slightly cabin looking, and about a mile and a half away from the school. He was a senior at Metro Central high and his younger brother was a freshman.  
On the car ride to go pick up Sam, Dean played the usual music. A mixed tape of classic rock, which Sammy often got annoyed by. Pulling into the school, Dean turned down his AC/DC and honked his horn, he saw Sam sitting on the bench outside the front, he usually wasn’t there, he talked to his friends after the session.  
“So, how was study club Sammy?” Dean asked Sam as he opened the car door. Sammy was a pretty good student, he was the awkwardly skinny kid, big hands, medium length hair.  
“Boring, but a girl joined today, her name’s Jess. She’s a super pretty blonde and I think she might already be into me.” Sam said, his cheeks turning slightly pink.  
“Gonna get her number?” Dean scoffed.  
“She was staring at me practically the whole study session and I think she was going to talk to me afterwards, maybe she got nervous or something.” Sam said laughing.  
The car ride back home was pretty much silent. The brothers didn’t really need words to speak to each other, they knew when the other was okay and when they weren’t okay.  
~  
_Friday Morning/Afternoon_  
Today was a Friday, which meant Dean had work after his scheduled half day at school. He worked at Tom’s auto shop, which was a decent drive from his house to there, and the way he was scheduled gave him a little bit of time to eat something before he left. As Dean walked out of the house in his uniform he knew today was going to be busy, Fridays there are always interesting.  
Walking into work, his co-worker, Balthazar greeted him.  
“Glad you’re here, Dean! Customers were starting to walk in.” He said. Balthazar had an English accent that Dean always made fun of. They’d become incredibly close friends in the months that Dean had been working there.  
~  
Customer after customer, the day went by and it hit 6:00pm. The shop was going to close in an hour and business slowed down a bit. Balthazar and Dean had switched duties a few times, one going to fix the cars and another going to the register. Dean was at the register at the moment, oil covering some of his face and sleeves of his uniform tied around his waist.  
The door opened, and a boy with a blue eyes and a hoodie approached the register. He had messy brown hair and a tired look in his eyes. Dean swiped his forehead, did he know this guy?  
“I’m here for a--” The boy looked right up into Dean’s eyes, looking at him for a few seconds. “A car wash and a oil change?” He seemed almost nervous, he was awkward, but Dean went with it, giving him a reassuring smile.  
“Yeah- we can do that” Dean replied. “You just have to pull in around back, my co-worker and I will take care of that for you.”  
“I’ll go do that then,” The boy said, slightly smiling.  
-  
“Do you know that boy?” Balthazar asked, drying off his hands. Dean and him had just finished washing the boy’s car.  
“I’m not really sure, maybe from school or something?” Dean scratched his head.  
“He could be a newbie.” Balthazar said. Dean dried off his hands and got the oil off of his forehead. Dean walked back inside the shop and saw that the boy was sitting in a chair, looking at his phone. Dean cleared his throat  
“It’s all done, and your car looks nice, I did a pretty good job.” Dean said, laughing towards the end of his sentence. The boy stood up and followed Dean back to the register.  
“My name’s Castiel, by the way” He said handing Dean the money.  
“Well hello Castiel, my name’s Dean.” He smiled. “And your change will be $1.03.” He handed the money to Castiel. Cas smiled back at Dean and took the money. He slowly walked out, waving before the door closed. Dean waved back and watched Castiel get into his car and drive away.  
_Castiel’s house~_  
“Where were you?” Cas’s brother, Gabriel slightly yelled.  
“I went to go get a car wash and an oil change, and I got some gas, any other questions?” Cas snapped back.  
“Don’t get mad, Castiel,” He usually only said Castiel when he was being serious. “I worry about you a lot. I mean it’s nearly 7:30pm on a school night, and you’re usually home around 6pm.” Gabriel sighed. Cas started walking out of the livingroom.  
“It’s fine, sorry. Next time I’ll tell you or something.” Cas sighed.  
The rest of the night was just like any other.Parents gone out, for work or whatever else they do to avoid their kids, Cas’s brothers arguing over everything, and Cas. He’d moved his room down to the basement a while ago, since nobody really went down there. He’d moved an old couch out of the corner of the basement, and settled his bed there too. So mainly his nights consisted of him playing PS3 or studying for some ridiculous test for school, which he was okay with. The white ceiling and the swishing noise of the cheap fan that Cas had bought last month is what put him to sleep that night. Thoughts of the boy, Dean from the auto shop would come into his head every few minutes or so. Maybe Castiel would go back.


	2. Chapter 2

_Saturday morning_

"So Dean, what's up?" Sammy asked as Dean handed him his cereal. 

"Work yesterday was interesting- to say the least." Dean scoffed. All on his mind from work last night up until now was the boy with messy hair and bright blue eyes, Castiel. He stood out to Dean. The awkward smiles exchanged, and just how easily their conversation was to go throughout.

"Well, you have work again today, and you know how interesting every Saturday is. As for me, I'll be with my friends today, in case you were wondering." Sam said. 

"Don't have too much fun while you're there kiddo." Dean said as he walked into the bathroom. 

  After Dean's shower, he realized that he had planned out the entire day in his head, including multiple scenarios where Castiel walked in to his work. Was he really thinking too much about this? 

_Noon~_

In the car, Dean took the usual route to work, and traffic was surprisingly not that busy. As for music in the car, he decided to go with Led Zeppelin for music today. He sang along, as per usual. 

_"..Realize sweet babe, we ain't ever gonna part.."_

As he approached a red light, he looked around him. Dean always enjoyed a nice day that wasn't unbearably cold or rainy. He had to do a double-take though, he'd notice a familiar looking car. A 1969 Chevrolet Camaro, to be exact. It was Castiel, with his windows down waiting for the light to change. Dean rolled down his window as well, why not say hi to Cas? He slightly turned down his music.

"Hey!- Castiel!" He shouted out his window. Castiel turned his head, and laughed, cheeks turning slightly pink.

"Dean! Hi there!" Castiel said as he waved.

"What's up? I'm on my way to work right now." Dean said, checking if the light had turned. "Where are you headed?"

"Um well I was actually on my way to see yo-" Castiel cleared his throat. "I was going to go get some food or something." He giggled. "Is that Zeppelin you're listening to?"

"Yeah, you like them?" Dean asked

_"But the wind won't blow.."_ Castiel sang. 

_"You really shouldn't go.."_ Dean sang back, smiling at Cas.  _"It only goes to show.."_

_"That you will be mine... By taking our time"_ The two finished the line together. Castiel laughed as Dean turned down the music. 

Dean noticed that they were going the same way, so he eventually ended up turning the music back up, occasionally looking over at Cas in the other lane who was smiling. Dean was a few minutes late, which he didn't mind. He ended up getting Cas to walk into work with him, which Cas was going to his work anyway, but it was easier if Dean didn't know that. 

"Dean!" Balthazar said, looking up from what he was writing down. "Glad you're here--" He paused. "And with him" He raised an eyebrow. 

"Yeah, we were both heading this way so I thought 'why not?' You know?" Dean said scoffing, and scratching his head. 

"Well, anyway, you know the drill. Get to the back and fix things because that's what we do. Boss said we might be able to get off a little early today." Balthazar said. 

Cas had really not expected to see Dean on the road on the way to go see him, he'd especially not expected to sing along to Led Zeppelin song with him on the road. He had a free day today, and he thought that he might as well go see Dean, he enjoyed his presence. And really Castiel didn't have too much of a problem watching Dean come out of the back with slightly sweaty and very toned muscles.

_~_

As it hit about 2pm, there was really no one at the shop. Except Cas and the people who worked there. He'd sat there that whole entire two hours, chatting with Dean when he could, exchanging witty comments or just asking a simple "How are you?" when he could. Dean walked out of the back room, and looked up at Cas after wiping his forehead. 

"Boss said I could go home now, so mystery boy," Dean scoffed. "If you want to go get food or something- we can do that." 

"Yeah, I'm fine with that Idea." Cas said, sounding almost surprised. 

"Well, I have to go home and clean up since-" He moved his arms to present himself. "I'm in my work uniform and I'm kind of covered in some oil and sweat." He wiped his hands on his pant legs. 

"So do you want to meet up somewhere afterwards?" Cas asked, standing up. 

"Oh, c'mon. I can pick you up, I'm a gentleman." Dean said, winking afterwards. 

"Sounds like a date then," Cas said, going along with the joke that was only between them. The two started heading out the door. Dean opened the door for Cas. 

"Indeed a gentleman." Cas smiled. You really couldn't tell this was a joke if you were just someone observing. They started walking to their cars. 

"Oh, yeah!" Dean said turning around. "If I'm going to be picking you up I'm gonna need a phone number-" He looked up at Cas, who's cheeks were slightly flushed pink. "And your address, Cas." He smiled.

"Yeah, um, I'll put that in your phone then." Cas replied.

_~_

Dean was at home getting ready, and something hit him. For the first time in a long time since he met Charlie, he'd made a good friend. One that he expected to keep for a long time. From what he had learned from being around Cas and talking to him so far, Cas was funny, caring, and still quite awkward in conversation, which Dean didn't mind at all. He actually liked it.

 Dean had decided to go with a maroon button up shirt today, that Jo convinced him to buy a month ago.

_"Dean! You have to buy this, I never see you in red." Jo said._

_"And plus_   _chicks dig guys in red-" Charlie said. "Well, at least I think they do."_ _  
_

Dean was going to be on his way to Cas's house soon, which meant he had to text him.

_Dean: Hey, Cas, it's Dean. I'll be on my way soon so put on your shoes and stuff like that._

_Cas: Gotcha, how long until you get here?_

_Dean: About ten minutes, don't worry I won't take too long :)_

Dean put on his boots, walked out his house and locked the door. The ride there was peaceful, Cas lived in a quiet neighborhood, unlike Cas's house that was always filled with yelling during weekdays. It was still nice outside, though it had gotten a little bit chilly out. When Dean pulled up, Cas looked up and smiled. 

"You look nice, Dean." Castiel said as he opened the car door. 

"Thanks, thought I might try to look nice since all you've ever seen me in is my work uniform." Dean scoffed. 

"So where do you want to go? I'm honestly not that hungry." Cas said. 

"Well- we could go to my place, I have movies--and I have a pretty nice stereo system if you want to hang out and listen to music or something." Dean's suggestion was bold, Cas was just a friend, but it seemed harder to ask him things than it normally would. 

"Sounds like a plan. Let's go." Cas didn't hesitate with his answer. He seemed enthusiastic. 

  Dean started up his car, and on the way there, Cas went through his tapes and CD's. 

"Anything you like-other than Zeppelin. Some of these are my dad's and well I dig it so I listen to it. I grew up on this stuff." Dean said looking over at Cas who was looking at the CD's with an eyebrow raised. 

"It's very good music--" Cas said as he flipped to another CD. "I like it." He looked up at Dean and smiled. 

"Well here we are, Mr. Novak." He laughed. "Where all of the Winchester magic happens." Dean said as Cas let out a scoff, and he thought to himself that Dean's house was quite small- quaint. 

"Me, my little brother Sammy, and my-- kind of dad Bobby live here." Dean said as he unlocked the door. Cas noticed a brown couch and a TV. Dean showed him the bathroom, living-room, kitchen, and his room. Dean used hand gestures as he showed him every room as if he was presenting a prize he'd won. 

"So, I have movies that we can watch, you should pick-- guests choice." Dean said, scratching his head. He handed Cas a stack of movies. 

"A walk to remember? Yeah, I like this one." Cas said, looking at Dean.

Dean put in the movie, and it was a good one, though Dean and Cas wouldn't really know that. They spent the majority of the movie looking at each other.  

_~_

The movie ended, and Dean and Cas had fallen asleep on each other. They didn't realize that they had slept was past the movie ending.  It was about 6pm. Castiel woke up, seeing Dean asleep on his shoulder. 

"Dean?" He said, wiggling Dean's shoulder. 

Dean made a groaning noise that was slowly cut off because he'd realized where he was laying, on Cas's shoulder. 

"It's 6:00. I can stay the night here if you'd like, I have nothing to do later." Cas said. 

"Yeah, do that, I like sleeping on your shoulder." Dean said, laughing. 

Dean got up a few minutes later to go change into sweatpants and he came back with a pair that he handed Castiel, they were a little big on Cas, which he didn't mind. 

_~ two hours later_

"So you really only moved here a few weeks ago?" Dean asked Cas. 

"Yeah, and we go to the same school I'm pretty sure. We're in the same grade too." Cas replied. 

The night went on, the two getting to know each other well, and so well they ended up sleeping in Dean's bed together. Cas's legs intertwined with Dean's perfectly, and there was half asleep conversation going on until the two fell asleep. 

 


End file.
